An implantable artificial lung is being developed for use in end stage pulmonary failure, for a bridge to lung transplantation in chronic disease, or as an improvement to extracorporeal life support in acute respiratory disease. The device, a cross-flow, hollow fiber membrane lung of polyproplyene fibers in a flexible polyethylene case will be implanted in the chest cavity and supplement oxygen and carbon dioxide delivery deficient in the native lung. The device will be tested in animals to determine hemodynamic tolerance, biocompatibility , and optimal anatomic placement of the device (namely anastomosis to the proximal and distal pulmonary artery verses pulmonary artery and left atrium. Surface coatings will be investigated to improve biocompatibility and device life.